Brent Butt
Brent Butt is a Canadian comedian and actor best known for portraying Brent Leroy on the Canadian sitcoms Corner Gas and Corner Gas Animated. He also played the role of Stan Dirko in Hiccups. Early life and education Born in Tisdale, Saskatchewan, Butt attended Tisdale Unit Composite School. After graduating, Butt briefly attended Ontario's Sheridan College before returning to his home in Saskatchewan. Career While working as a drywaller, Butt and a friend started a publishing company, Windwolf Graphics. His comic, Existing Earth, was nominated for a Golden Eagle Award. They published two issues before running out of money. In February 1988, Butt performed stand-up comedy for the first time at an amateur night at a Saskatoon comedy club. He then began performing in the Yuk Yuk's chain in Western Canada, before moving to Toronto in 1989, where he lived in a Cabbagetown apartment with two other comedians, and performing at Yuk Yuk's there. Butt presented stand-up performances for CTV, CBC Television, CBC Radio's "Definitely Not the Opera", and The Comedy Network in Canada, as well as A&E in the United States and the Special Broadcasting Service in Australia. He composed a number of prairie-oriented funny and/or "folksy" songs, including "Nothing Rhymes with Saskatchewan" and "Hairy Legs". In 2003, through his production company Prairie Pants, Butt co-created the CTV Television Network series Corner Gas, set in his home province of Saskatchewan. He starred in the show from 2004 to 2009. On May 19, 2005, Butt hosted a Command Performance gala for Queen Elizabeth II and Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh, held in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, to celebrate the Canadian province's centennial. He performed his song "Nothing Rhymes with Saskatchewan" and traded jokes with Leslie Nielsen. That year he also hosted the Juno Awards. In 2008, Butt and Prairie Pants made the decision to end Corner Gas after its sixth season, which aired during the 2008–2009 season. At the World Television Festival in Banff, Alberta, Butt was given the Comedy Network Sir Peter Ustinov Award which is presented in recognition of a significant body of comedic work. Butt also wrote and produced a comedy series for CTV, from 2010 to 2011, entitled Hiccups. The series starred Nancy Robertson (Millie Upton) as a children's author who begins seeing a life coach to deal with her anger management issues. On July 25, 2010, Butt had a one-hour comedy special titled The Brent Butt Comedy Special. In 2014, Butt co-wrote and co-executive produced the film, Corner Gas: The Movie, which was released in theatres and on CTV on December that year. He also reprised the role of Brent Leroy. In April 2018, Brent's follow-up series, Corner Gas Animated premiered on the Comedy Network. Personal Butt is married to his Corner Gas and Hiccups co-star Nancy Robertson. Awards and nominations Butt has won four Canadian Comedy Awards, for Best Male Stand-up (2001), Best Male TV Performance (Corner Gas, 2004–05) and Best Writing – TV Series (Corner Gas, 2004). The Comedy Network Sir Peter Ustinov Award was awarded to Butt in 2008. Category:Cast